Soft Kisses in the Rain KisamexOc
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: She felt protected from all the dangers the other women in her village felt. Now all she has to do is heal the Akatsuki members. What happens if she suddenly falls for the tallest one, Kisame Hoshigaki. KisamexOc. A bit of cussing.
1. Chapter 1 Accidental Meeting

Soft Kisses in the Rain (A Kisame Story)

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, only Kishimoto sensei does. Another thing, this entire thing was made by Miyuki-ice-fox for my little addiction of being a Kisame fangirl. I just detailed it and fixed some mistakes. Thanks a lot Ane-chan. well then enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 Accidental Meeting

Kairi could only tuck a waist long lock of her black hair behind her ear as she walked down the hall. Her pale white skin, looking like it never got kissed by the sun's rays, made her emerald eyes shine. Even if the medic's body was twenty one years of age, her body wasn't far from a womanly figure. The most prominent features of her were her child bearing hips, shown by her skirt. Her figure was slim with her breasts being small, but was still visible under her sleeveless Akatsuki top. Fishnet made the cloud and dark-blue color cloth stop with it hanging from under her bust to her waist. Her skirt matched her top, falling to her knees with a rip at the side, making it easier to walk. Parting her bluish-purple lips, she let a sigh out, continuing her way down the medical wing of the Akatsuki hideout.

One day, she ran into Pain, who found her medical skills would be useful to the cult. She wasn't even a ninja but yet he saw her useful still. Her ability with making herbal remedies that would heal wounds better then any healing jutsu out there.

She stopped her stride, standing in front of the door that was just a plain brown. Softly, with no sound coming from her push, she pushed the door, leading into her medical wing. Most of the members were sent here, when Kakuzu was out with Hidan on a mission, the members that needed medical assistant were sent here. A small smile graced her lips softly as she stared at the blue man known as Kisame Hoshigaki. The Scourge of Kirigakure was slumbering on one of the many white beds that littered the floor. Sitting down on the edge of the bed that he slumbered on, she felt her lips frown. Her eyes scanned him, seeing blood covering him with gashes, and bruises also covering him.

She wasted no time cutting his cloak and shirt open. Her green eyes stared at him, examined his well-toned body from his waist up. She didn't go any further then that, she wasn't that kind of girl after all. She was calculating the damage but secretly admiring his smooth features and old battle scars that seem to litter his torso. Getting out of the trans, the young woman started to pour alcohol onto a fresh rag. She then touched a wound, cleaning it. Her eyes flickered, looking at his face, watching it twist in pain with each gentle touch she did. The raven haired woman paused for a second, seeing no damage below his waist but also noticed there was one fresh scar going from his chest and around to his back. A flustered, puzzled, and exhausted sigh escaped her, she maybe a medic but she has one problem that she's facing right now. She doesn't have super human strength, meaning she couldn't lift up a 183-pound man! She flinched as she looked up at his face from the scar, hearing him grunt awake.

"Where am I? What the hell am I doing here in a medical wing? Kakuzu your not answering me." Kisame muttered it, almost having all the words slur together from the grogginess. He flinched as he felt the pain surge through his body.

"You're, uh, in the medical wing." Kairi's voice was soft, almost like an angel's but hers was a whisper. He focused his fuzzy eyes on the five-foot three woman, confused. She wasn't Kakuzu. He then noticed how she had her head bowed, not showing her face, and her petite hands were now playing, ringing a blood stained white rag. At the same moment, he noticed the pain that ran down his spine. She stood as the Akatsuki ninja sat up, hissing out a million curses in agony. "Hold still, please, just hold still while I clean the wound." She whispered, moving to sit behind him. Hopefully he doesn't collapse back onto his back. He closed his black eyes as Kairi gently cleaned the deep gash. His thoughts turned to the rumors he heard from Itachi. He heard that there was this female medic that subbed for Kakuzu when he was gone but normally they were healed and ready to leave before seeing this Mystery Medic.

Kisame could only let out a small grunt as she pushed deeply this time, trying to get the dirt and grim out. He could have sworn he heard her saying 'sorry' quickly and quietly. A small smile came onto his lips as the woman moved around him to get the bandages around his torso. Who knew the mystery medic would be this shy woman that was spinning around him.

She felt his eyes watching her as she fumbled to put things away in her medical kit. Normally, under normal circumstances, her patients were asleep as she treated them and she would be gone before they could even catch a glimpse of her. While being able to work within the Akatsuki, there were some good things about it. There was protection and even a little bit of money involved. Another thing Kairi can do, she can live a normal life without the cloak on. The village she lives in, a small one at that, was under the thumb of larger ones. They could crush them in one blow if they didn't get what they demanded. Money, food, and most of all women. Having to be apart of the Akatsuki, she didn't have to worry about it. She was protected from those harm if she ever was demanded for pay for anything.

Timidly, she sat in front of the large ninja, holding the end of the roll of bandages. She left the smaller less serious cuts and bruises to heal for themselves. Cutting the end off, she tucked it inside of the other bandages. Another thing to help heal his wounds was her Honey Herb remedy that Kakuzu begs for the recipe of. She noticed that everytime she went around him, inspecting her work, hair brushing against his chest, she felt his eyes watching her closely. It was like he was waiting for a slipup or something.

His eyes widen a bit as his amazement with this woman soar. She was fast with bandaging him up. His eyes started to grow fuzzy again, telling him his body was shutting down for slumber again. It didn't help with fatigue or the fact it would help heal. His eyes followed her as she walked away, pouring a golden liquid into a glass that was crystal.

"Drink this please. It'll help you heal your wounds while you sleep." She spoke the words softly and with care as she held the glass out to him. Once his hand gripped it, she saw her bow her head. It was like she didn't like having her face been seen by him or something was wrong that happened in her past. He sipped it at first, then guzzled down the rest. He wasn't the kind of person to like sweet things. He looked at her again, feeling his wounds starting to heal with a drowsy feeling taking over also. His mind wondered everywhere until one thing stuck out. He knew that this would be his one and only time, hell anybody's, to see this medic and to hear her voice. He had to ask a question before the fogginess took over and made him lose his chance to ask it. He had the question wondering since he first saw her.

"What's your name?" A yawn escaped his lips towards the end, earning a small laugh from her. She packed her supplies, looking only at the contents of the bag.

"My name, its Kairi." Her name left her pale lips that were beautifully colored to him, as this time it was a little bolder and louder then before she said anything.

Kairi stood with her bag on her shoulder, watching Kisame as he came to the much needed slumber as his body healed. Walking away, she stopped before opening the door, turning to look back at him. A small smile came onto her lips as she opened it. The only Akatsuki members that get to see her are usually Pain and Konan but he was one of the others that got to see her. She started on her way back home from the central Akatsuki hideout.

Kisame groan as his body seemed to be sore from all over. The golden light was blinding, making him wonder where he was as he placed a hand over his eyes. Once his black eyes got use to the light, he had his mind drift to the shy medic, Kairi who treated him like he wasn't a freak of nature. He could only flicker his gaze down to his bare chest where it was bandaged, the one and only proof that she was there. Laying his head on his arms, he looked down at them more, remembering every detail he caught of her. What's wrong with him? Why couldn't he get this one lone woman out of his head?


	2. Chapter 2 Slips Up Lead to Pain

Soft Kisses in the Rain (A Kisame Story)

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. This was made by Miyuki-ice-fox for my Kisame fangirl inside me. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 Slips Up Lead to Pain

"Kairi! You forgot to turn the freezer on last night! Now look at all of this! The seafood is rotten and I have to buy more!" Big Chef yelled, his perfectly round bald head was steaming with it red in anger. She could only bow her head, messing with the strings of her apron. This was the sixth time she forgot to turn the freezer on this month! How many more times will she forget?

"Big Chef, I'm so sorry about it! I was called home to take care of-" Her voice was rushing and shaky as she caught herself. She knew her boss wasn't in the mood for an apology and an alibi.

"That is bullshit Kairi! Bullshit! Last night when you were preparing shrimp for a customer, another employee said a man visited you! Then he saw you take off with the man, forgetting your duties. It better not of been some lustful act while you were on the clock! After an hour you didn't come back, I went to your house. Guess what I found. You weren't home! You didn't return until four in the morning! Six fucking hours later! Explain that to me Kairi!" Big Chef yelled, waving a large butcher knife around. The commotion also attracted the entire restaurant staff to flood into the kitchen, watching her get beat down like a dog. She was frozen in her spot, she couldn't explain the situation with Pain. She couldn't tell him the secrets, the Akatsuki, her being a sub medic. If she didn't tell him, then that would mean she would be losing her job. Turning away from the bald man, the raven haired woman walked off, knowing life could only get worse.

Kairi let a soft sigh escape her as she folded her apron, standing inside her small house. She only paused for a second before laying the apron down gently on the futon. The one thing that was on top of her list was to find a new job before people get suspicious. If not, they would wonder how she paid her groceries, rent, and clothing.

Three weeks past in a blur for the two Akatsuki members. Especially for Kisame, after meeting Kairi. The stars sparkled in the night sky against the black abyss that could swallow them if they didn't have the light. A half moon sat among the stars as it gave a dim light off. Its reflection was being shown as the lake rippled. Soft ripples barely disturbed the picture of the stars and moon. A sigh escaped his lips as the rouge mist ninja stared at the sky then the lake. Only a yard away or less, a small tent rested in the sand. This time they made sure they didn't put it in a pit of quicksand. A sleeping bag rustled, Itachi of the Uchiha clan resting in the cloth walls. If they made good time tomorrow, meaning they didn't run into anyone that could hold them back, they could get back to the hideout for dinner.

A small smile danced on his lips as he stared across the lake again. If he was lucky, no interruption like last night, he might be able to get three hours of sleep. Without warning, his mind started to wonder about the medic that healed him, Kairi. With his eyes wondering, he stared at the stars again, finding himself smiling all of a sudden. Her name meant water while his meant shark. Laughter started to echo in the woods nearby as Kisame was hunched over with that simple thought. Next thing he knows, he got nailed in the side of the head by a sandal. "I'm trying to sleep Kisame."

With her eyes coming from the fuzziness, Kairi knew something was going to happen today. Probably didn't help with the dream she had last night while she slept. For some reason, it had Kisame and her in it. There was this smokiness around them, like they were standing in the mountains. Thick forests were around them with one large clear lake being swallowed up by the woods. She noticed he was holding her close as he spoke to her. All it was muted though. She rubbed her eyes, thinking of one thing. She only met him once and that was three weeks ago. So why is she having dreams of him now?

Shaking her head, giving up for the explanation, she got out of the soft warm futon. Her night clothes consisted of a dark-blue T-shirt that was large enough to cover down to her knees and most of her arms. The twenty-two-year-old walked down the stairs, heading to her living room to turn the news on. Stepping onto the last step, her body froze up on its own. No gasp but pure silence as she stared at the center of the room. Sitting on her couch, two grass ninja was there.

Kisame fell out of his bed, earning a grunt from it all, after falling asleep a few minutes ago. He didn't even bother to change into his night clothes, that's how tired he was. He laid there, grabbing a pillow, tucking it under his head. He didn't even feel like getting off of the ground to get back into the bed. The door slid open, almost like there was no one in the entrance. Stepping to look in, Itachi Uchiha looked in with his cold, emotionless, onyx eyes. They stared blankly at his partner as he slumbered on the ground. He was still much very wide awake.

"Leader-sama has given us another assignment to complete." He said, making him glare at his blue partner. It probably didn't help with Kisame giving him a low growl.

"How many more bloody missions do I have to do before getting one good night of sleep?"

Kairi could only force herself to smile as the two ninja talked, raiding her house in the process. They looked for anything valuable, something that would pay good. So far they found nothing. She froze again, the thought coming into her mind. She had her Akatsuki outfit in the closet along with her medical bag. Her body shuttered as her dark green eyes widened. Just as she got out of her seat, intent on getting it, one of the ninja came running down the stairs, jumping from the third. Akatsuki colors were held tightly in his fists, a smile that was hysterical on his face.

"You're in the Akatsuki! We've just hit the jackpot! She must have valuables somewhere in this house." He started to dance around with his partner joining in. Panic was rising in her body as her heart started to beat frantically. Her throat was dry as it tightened. She felt like it was the end of the world. She has no valuables, she would be the only valuable thing in the house. They would realize it soon enough. They still danced around, thinking she was a highly skilled, deadly rouge ninja that could kill anyone in a breath. She wasn't like that, she couldn't hurt a fly, her only skill was to heal.

Kairi didn't have time to let the scream bubble out of her throat, it only slunk down into her stomach, being lost. Her head violently collided with the wall that was beside the tv. She was in shock as she felt her own blood fall down from the top of her skull. After that, everything was going in slow motion. She turned her head only to feel more shock go through her system as she saw twelve unavoidable kunai flying to her. She flinched, protecting her neck as the glass from a nearby window shattered. She froze as she felt two strong warm arms surround her, holding her tightly. They were tight around her slim figure, pulling her flush against the muscular chest of her savior.

In that same moment, the twelve kunai embedded themselves into the person's back. She looked up, only to hear a gasp escape her parted trembling lips. Shock was running through her as she looked to see the blue skinned Kisame.

"Don't look. Whatever you do, just don't look." He whispered it into her ear, hiding her face in his chest as two loud cracks echoed throughout the house. She knew the sound well, it was the sound of bones being broken or being snapped back into place.

"I'll get rid of the bodies, have her change. Kisame, help her pack anything of importance." A voice that sent chills down her spine, she looked over Kisame's arm. She recognized the young man as Itachi Uchiha. He rarely came inside the medical wing, the only time she did see him. It was because his eyesight started to fade. Pain asked her to examine his eyes, to find a way to cure it. She had no leads on that, only if it was part of the Sharingan's doing.

As they stood there, Kairi looked up at Kisame, seeing his face twist in pain. She could only open her mouth, forcing him to turn around. A soft gasp escaped her bluish-purple lips as she saw the twelve kunai embedded in his back.

"They're not that deep as you think they are." Kisame said, trying to reassure her. It didn't help with the cocky grin, she knew he never showed any true emotion. He was a machine, void of emotions, much like the other members. Turning back to the real world, she looked at him, glaring. She felt like slapping him at the moment. Looking around for Itachi, to dispose of the kunai, she couldn't find him nor the bodies. She shyly lifted her hand, placing it on the broad back of Kisame's. Using her other hand, she pulled them out. He grunted with each one she pulled out. At least he didn't whine about it. With the bloody kunai sitting on the floor, she traced each hole with a finger, watching them heal before her eyes. He turned, a smile on his face, only to have his eyes fall to her bare legs. She blushed, forcing her face to go beat red. If only she had slapped him for smiling the pain off.

"Let's get you dressed so we can head out." He said, picking up her Akatsuki outfit and handing it to her gently. He knew she was having a tough day, he was waiting for a breakdown. With a dark blush, she left to change into her clothes. He watched her disappear, smiling to himself. "I guess I got to put up with a tough girl and not a weakling that cries."

After packing clothes, the only thing she needs, next to her medical supplies, Kairi stood next to Kisame as Itachi lit a match and threw it onto cloth. The house started to glow red, making it look like a simple house fire. The Uchiha turned and nodded as he picked up Kairi's bags. She turned to face her house, watching the bright shade of red, only to let a loud gasp out. Kisame threw her onto his back. "You know Itachi. You could have used your jutsu." He glared at her, only to turn it into a stare.

"Hold on." He whispered it and just as she locked her arms around his neck, she saw the forest turn into a blur around her. Her eyes looked around in wonder as he ran through the forest, feeling a soft touch of leaves.


	3. Chapter 3 Budding

Soft Kisses in the Rain (A Kisame Story)

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, only Kishimoto-sensei does. *cries in corner* This fanfic was originally owned by Miyuki-ice-fox until she gave it for me as a little gift for my addiction to Kisame. All credit is hers. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Budding

Before she could say slow down, she was in the medical wing with Kakuzu checking her head.

"You're pretty lucky. Any harder from that hit and you could have been in a coma." The man, throwing her a bottle of pain killers to take for a certain number of days, was Kakuzu. "I don't really think I should tell you this but don't hit your head again. You can be a klutz at times." He said, ruffling her long raven hair. She could only blush, sitting her hands that held the bottle in her lap, eyes looking at them. He left, leaving silence where he laughed the last of his conversation with her. She stood, looking back for a second and calmly walked out of the room. She followed the path he took only to take a different turn. The members thought it was a dead end, it wasn't. They hid her door so no one knew where she slept while she was taking care of critically injured patients. Most of the time it seemed like it was Deidara. It was private, leaving her with peace and quiet as she hid away from the others.

Kisame laid on his back, arms tucked under his head as he stared up at the ceiling, looking at nothing. The sea green sheet showed off half of his bare chest, the rest hidden by the green. His eyes closed for only a second, growing longer as his mouth went to a smile. He was remembering the feel of her on his back, making him part his lips. He heard and felt the groan escape him as he tossed the sheet off of him. Sitting on the side of the bed, he looked at his stomach. "Why is everything keeping me awake? I want a reason for this." With that being said, he left his room, walking down the hall with only his black boxers on his body. His headband was long forgotten on the night stand by his bed, that was against the wall.

Cupping her petite hands around the glass that was filled with water, she slowly brought it to her bluish purple lips. The one thing that was fresh in her mind, flickering through her thoughts was Kisame saving her life. What was it about him? What was it about him that had her so . . . captivated? She wanted the answer to be there in front of her, to tell her, but it wasn't. Turning to walk out of the large kitchen that contained a dish washer, sink, stove, a dozen or so cabinets, two large freezers, and two large refrigerators, she felt the glass slip out of her hands, shattering when it made contact with the marble floor. Her eyes fell onto a bare chested, half naked Kisame Hoshigaki. He stood in the doorway, paralyzed it seemed like. The blue skinned man turned to look at her, wondering what happened when he heard the loud gasp escape her parted lips.

"Kairi? What are you-" He couldn't finish his sentence when he noticed what he saw. She was on her knees, picking up shards of glass in the cold water. He also noticed, making a blush come weakly onto his cheeks, seeing the large T-shirt she wore to bed was riding up slowly. It was just getting past her thighs. Quickly, not wanting to ogle her anymore, he knelt down to help her out. She looked up, seeing his face, two inches from hers. Standing up and walking to the trash can, she threw the pieces collected in her hand away, followed by Kisame.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I didn't mean to scare you like I did. I just didn't know you were in here." He said, grabbing a paper towel, tossing it to the floor for his foot to wipe up the water. She could only watch him with a blush.

"I-It's not th-that. I just wa-wasn't expecting any-anyone to be up at this . . . hour." Her voice was soft, music to his ears as he listened closely to it. He was enchanted by her, for some strange reason. It was silence, he was listening for her soft gentle voice or he would have missed her next words that escaped her. "Good night Kisame of Kirigakure." She said, halfway out the doorframe, her hand holding the door open so it wouldn't come back and hit her back into the kitchen. He felt his body in jitters, just from hearing his name roll off her sweet quiet lips. He could only lean on the counter, smiling a large smile to himself.

"Sweet dreams, let them flow through your mind like the ocean lapping against the sandy shore Kairi." He said, please that he saw a blush rose to her pale cheeks and how her dark emerald eyes were lovely as they looked down before she slipped into the dark hallway, off to bed.

Kairi, in jitters herself, let her body get guided by gravity to her bed, falling down onto it as pictures flashed through her mind. All of them were of Kisame. As each one faded like a ghost, her cheeks were getting redder and hotter. Why was that man, that single man, always running into her? Was it destiny or something else that was causing it? But the most important question was coming. Why did she find him so enchanting then the others?

A week has passed after the incident with the Grass shinobi, Kairi was summoned by Pain. Shyly, the raven haired girl opened the door, wondering if she should have knocked first. Her eyes fell on Konan, looking at the blue haired, grey eyed girl. She was sitting on Pain's desk, while the man, orange haired, dark lavender eyed, and pierces on his face and body, leaning against the wall.

"Kairi, we have some bad news that might affect you pretty hard." Konan paused, looking down from her gaze that was on Kairi. "Sasori is dead." She heard herself gasp at the sentence that came from Konan. Sasori, dead? How? How can he die? Those were words she never thought, didn't want to hear, spoken in the same sentence. Tears started to build up in her eyes, making her rub them with her arm. Sure she only knew Kisame, Pain, and Konan on a personal level but to the Akatsuki members she never knew, they were still like family. She lost a family member just now.

Kisame could only smile, in a daze, remembering the contents of last night. His goal was successful, he was finally able to get Kairi to open, even if she is still utterly shy about most things. Kisame froze, feeling a gasp come from his throat and out of his lips as he saw a small, petite womanly figure running into him, stealing the air right out of his lungs. He could only look down, surprised to see Kairi holding onto the front of his cloak with a death grip, crying her eyes out.

"Kairi! What's wrong? Why are you crying like this?" Anger was boiling within his body as he saw her in tears. He was ready to do damage, wanting to find out who made her cry and why.

"Sa-Sasori's dead!" Kairi mumbled it into his chest, causing him to comfort her by wrapping his arms around her. So that's what was upsetting her. His black eyes automatically softened to a lighter shade it seemed like, watching her. She wasn't an official ninja, she couldn't do jutsu, anything in that matter, she needed someone to be there for her, to protect her. His mind could only flash to the day the Grass ninja nearly killed her, raiding her house. If he couldn't protect her from the emotional pain women face more then men, then he would have to protect her from everything else that came to her.

* * *

Well we hoped you enjoyed it, I'm okay now *Smiles like an embarrassed fool* Comment/review if you want. Also, people aren't perfect so i make mistakes so disregard them. See ya later *poofs away*


	4. Chapter 4 Almost Stolen

Soft Kisses in the Rain (A Kisame Story)

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. We wish we did then all our yaoi pairings would come to be. All credit goes to Miyuki-ice-fox for making this fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 Almost Stolen

Kairi stood in the kitchen, three days later warming up some left over shrimp ramen. She accidently missed dinner because she was looking for herbs until Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame came looking for her. They found her, she was picking peppermint.

"I didn't expect you to be up so fucking late like this bitch." Kairi turned, seeing Hidan sitting at the table, blood sitting on the corner of his mouth as he smiled the usual sadistic grin he has. A shutter automatically ran through her body at seeing the Jashin monk up at this hour. It was probably 10 or 11, probably doesn't help when it was 9 when they found her. Then Itachi and Deidara got into a fight.

"Uh, go-good evening Hidan." Kairi said softly as uncertainty was filling her body. She turned to her ramen, feeling her stomach growl. She could only leave, feeling Hidan's eyes on her, making it awkward. For the most part, unless it was medically, she stayed away from the Akatsuki members. Kisame, Kakuzu, Konan, and Pain were the only members that knew her for who she was, the ones she dared called friends. Heck, Kakuzu was her mentor for getting use to the medical wing, observing him and taking notes. He was there for her when she tried everything for her first time, telling her what to do and have her study it. She could only turn, just hearing Hidan move. When done, she felt her face go a new shade of red, seeing the Jashin monk so close to her. She didn't like it at all, she wasn't comfortable. His breath waved into her nose, making her want to cover it from the smell of blood that was lingering in his mouth. A chill that was bigger then the other ones she had ran down her spine. That was meaning something was going to happen and she wouldn't like it.

"Such fucking fear in your damn eyes. I kind of liking that shit right there." He said it with another sadistic smile coming to his blood stained lips. Kairi started to tremble, pure fear surging through her body. "You're so fucking shy, and . . . untouched. I want shit like that." With that, he placed one of his rough hands on her inner thigh, earning a loud gasp come from her mouth. "A fucking perfect sacrifice for my bitchy God."

Water dripped out of the shower head, eyes closed as with his blue hand running through his wet hair. A single droplet escaped the hair that hung closest to his skin, running down his toned muscular body with it getting absorbed in the waistline of his pants. He froze, standing in only his pants as his ears picked up Kairi's voice and hearing it did not make him happy. Luckily he had sensitive hearing. Over the period of time of knowing this soft spoken woman, his hearing became acute to hearing her, listening for the soft voice that made his body get into jitters. Swinging the door open, he sprinted out towards the one room he heard her gasp come from. The dining room.

Her emerald eyes that were normally not wide, were wide beyond belief as Hidan forcefully threw her onto the kitchen table. She knew there was something wrong from the way he was looking at her. Without holding them back, she let the tears pour, flowing down her pale face that was close to a white it seemed like it in the sunlight.

"Now, instead of one shitty blood to give to Jashin-sama. I have two fucking types of blood to spill to my deity." Hidan, leaning down to where his lips were close to her ear, whispering it huskily. With it coming from the pieces to a whole puzzle, she figured out what he was planning on doing to her. He was planning on stealing her maiden head! She tried to struggle, trying to do her best, but nothing worked against the worshiper of Jashin. Suddenly, without warning, Hidan was ripped off of her and thrown to the wall. He glared, wanting to try again but didn't. In between her and him was a pissed off Kisame that was ready to growl at any second it seemed like.

"Don't you ever touch her again! If I find out that you do, I will ripe your body into pieces and set each one on fire. If you even dare look at her, I will ripe your eyes out of her sockets and throw them into the ocean." His voice was bouncing off the walls, amplifying the anger in his voice. He didn't like what the monk tried to do, she didn't blame him either. Swiftly he turned to look at her, only to have her soon find herself being swept up in strong arms that held her to a bare chest. She felt his chest rise and descend repeatedly, knowing he was still very much angry. She knew how a man acts when he was protecting something he loved or cherished. They get angry with their breathing going rapid. Before she could even speak her question to her savior, she found herself getting carried away from Hidan and out of the room. She felt safe in Kisame's arms, it was like he was one thing she felt safe in.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I'm about ready to pass out thanks to the lack of sleep lately. I blame animal problems. Comment/review if you want. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5 Fluff Moments

Soft Kisses in the Rain (A Kisame Story)

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. All credit for this fanfic goes to Miyuki-ice-fox. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 Fluff Moments

Kisame, never seeing the anger he has right now, letting it boil more and more as he placed her gently on her feet. He felt like punching something or someone like Hidan. He shouldn't have tried to take advantage of her, she's a defenseless woman for Pete sake. Walking to the point his back was to her, he grabbed a hold of his damp hair, trying to figure out what to do. Nothing came to mind. Turning back to check up on her, he saw her against the wall, fear, deep paralyzing fear still glowing in her frantic emerald eyes.

"Kairi?" No answer came from her lips, the raven hair beauty was just silent, standing there. A gasp that was full of surprise escaped her trembling lips as he placed a hand next to her head, resting it on the wall. She was in her own world, trying to get the image of Hidan almost raping her out of her mind. He helped her forget it by doing that. His other arm-hung limb at his side, his body angled so she could feel his warmth radiate from his large toned body. A shiver unexpectedly ran down her spine, setting her senses on fire. The feelings she had around Hidan weren't welcomed, not like these new feelings.

Kisame exhaled, letting his warm damp breath hit her neck and collar. She wanted to close her eyes and moan but held it off. She couldn't do that. She had to play it cool as her friends would have put it. The one thing she knew at the moment. This man in front of her, he was going to be the death of her one of these days!

"Kairi, I promise, I promise this on my life, Hidan will never look at you ever again. You won't be in the same room as him. I'll protect you for now on, no matter what the cost." Kisame said, drinking her honey scent in secretly. With just one whiff of it, he was getting intoxicated from it all!

"I'll hold you to the promise. Next time Kisame, just don't promise to the point you'll die to keep it." Kairi's breath, unknowing to her, tickled his ear and on top of hearing his name roll off of her bluish purple lips in a slow manner, he just had an urge to growl in pleasure. He could only let a surprised gasp out, pulling his head back in the surprisement he felt at the moment, leaving his hand where it was. The one thing that spooked him was Kairi gingerly touching his gills in a sweet fashion that it would only be done by lovers in movies.

She watched his reaction with bright eyes that took it all in. His coal black eyes held the surprisement she had but also confusion. Most people, knowing his reputation in his home village, would be scared and run from him but everything that scared people drew her towards him. His perfectly white sharp teeth that would form into the most beautiful smile she ever saw in her life. His skin and hair were her favorite color, making her just want to hold him in her arms forever and admiring it. His eyes that were of shark like that held a kindred soul, and his gills just added to his wonderful looks.

Carefully, making sure she didn't make him flip out like a minute ago, she placed both of her hands on his face, cupping his bold features in her soft petite hands. Adding to the romantic look she thought it was at the moment, she did feather touches with her thumbs as they glided over his black gills.

"Kiss me." Kairi's voice, so low that it sounded like a mumble of words, Kisame just thought she spoke his name again. Her emerald eyes locked with his coal black ones. Emotions were sparking, turning into a fire between the two. Slowly, trying not to scare her like Hidan did, he placed his free hand on the small of Kairi's back, pulling her closer, feeling her warm breath more.

"Kiss me Kisame." Her voice was bolder, as she looked up at him, more confidence in her voice. He felt the urge grow in his body, feeling her breath come onto him like fire as it touched his lips. A warm feeling that she never felt before consumed her as Kisame pulled her flush against him, and his warm lips were placed softly on hers. She had butterflies in her stomach, the thought running through her mind. This man that she healed, the one she fell for, was kissing her at the moment. Pulling his lips off of hers, he rested his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that to you. I just kept resisting the urge to." He said, running the back of his tough hand on Kairi's cheek as hers locked behind his head.

"I think I have an idea you might like." She said as a large smile that was unknown to come onto her porcelain face came to it.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of fluffy moments. Comment/review if you want. Until next time my readers


	6. Chapter 6 More Deaths

Soft Kisses in the Rain (A Kisame Story)

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, unfortunately. If we did, then all the Akatsuki that died would have been brought back. All credit goes to Miyuki-ice-fox. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 More Deaths

The next day, Kairi found herself organizing the ground herbs that were made an hour ago in Kakuzu's medical wing. Deidara, who was healing from a run in with tigers that had a taste for human flesh, watched her with this rare confused expression. Yesterday she was shy as can be and today she was as high or higher then a kite. The door opened, accidently slamming into the wall, surprising both of them. She looked normal as Deidara's face was in a twist of an ugly scowl as he saw Itachi Uchiha standing there.

"Leader-sama has confirmed that Kakuzu of the Waterfall village and Hidan of the village hidden in Hot Springs are dead." His cold voice cut through the warmth and happiness in Kairi's body.

"Yeah right un. Hidan can't die if I frickin remember correctly. Same goes for Kakuzu. Your fucking jokes suck like hell." Deidara yelled, laying on his belly now even if he twitched in pain from it on the white medical bed.

"His body was chopped up and buried within the Nara compound in Konoha." Itachi explained, eyes looking at both of them but left before he would have to listen to more of Deidara's ranting. Which to him was useless, it wouldn't bring the others back. Kairi turned to the medical cabinet that belonged to Kakuzu. Her mentor was now dead, making her the sole doctor for the Akatsuki. There was just one question that she doubted that would get answered. Why were so many of the Akatsuki members dying? People that she felt were family.

It wasn't long before two others were dead. Both Itachi Uchiha and Deidara of the Earth nation fell to Sasuke's jutsu and blade. The worse news was that Team Hawk was now staying with the Akatsuki. Kisame, knowing the harshness and brutality that Sasuke has under his wing now, advised Kairi to remain hidden from them. It was for her protection, he told her before he had to leave. It wasn't even a week before Konan came bearing more horrible news to Kairi.

* * *

A/N: Comment/review if you want. We're not holding a knife or sword to your throat. so its okay if you don't wanna review


	7. Chapter 7 Bearer of Bad News

Soft Kisses in the Rain (A Kisame Story)

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto for who knows how many times. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 Bearer of Bad News

Kairi opened her door, still hidden from the others besides her friends, letting her blue haired friend into her room. Konan sat down on the futon, crossing her legs like a lady with a sad smile on her face. Even her grey eyes held sorrow. Kairi sat down next to her, clearly confused why she was visiting.

"Kairi, I need to tell you something of importance. You're a very dear friend of mine. Pain, he's planning on using you as bait for the next mission he has." Konan said, confusing Kairi more. "He plans on sacrificing you in order to get the kuji out of the village. I've already told Kisame, and knowing that he loves you, he wouldn't approve of it. You've got to get out of here or else that will happen or Hawk will see you." The words that were depressing and both girls knew what had to be done. For her safety and for her life that her love's cherishes.

* * *

A/N: We know its short, this is how she made it. All credit for this story goes to Miyuki-ice-fox.


	8. Chapter 8 Freedom, Happiness, and Bliss

Soft Kisses in the Rain (A Kisame Story)

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, all credit goes to Miyuki-ice-fox. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 Freedom, Happiness, and Bliss Reached at Last

Her gaze looked up at the blue skinned man. Kisame Hoshigaki. They stood on the border of one of the free lands, free of war and depression that her old home had. Rain fell steadily on them and the land around them, soaking through their clothes. They didn't notice it. She did notice it eventually even if his arms were holding her. She felt anguish for leaving Konan to tackle Konoha along side with Pain. But this was the price for being able to spend her life with Kisame. The male shinobi looked down at her, knowing what she was thinking.

Suddenly he bent down, his lips captured hers softly. With just that single soft kiss in the rain, she knew that everything was finally okay.

* * *

A/N: Its done! all of it is posted! Whoot! well since this is done, i will be helping Miyuki-ice-fox out with her stories and be working on mine also. I have been working on Adb, or A Dark beginning. I hope you will continue to read them. Until the next updates for them, bye bye!


End file.
